


When She Loved Me

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: After surviving ‘The Snap’, you recount your relationship with Wanda and cope terribly despite help from your new friend. After 5 years, you wonder if it’ll ever be the same again.April Writing Challenge Day 8 – When She Loved Me (by Sarah McLachlan, Toy Story 2)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	When She Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> ** I can’t lie I’m actually really proud of this one and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Warnings: Prepare for the angst my dears; major character death(?); mentions of alcohol; a happy ending ‘cause I can’t do that to you guys again; Also Steve didn’t go back in time because that was a dumb idea (side eyes the Russo brothers)

From the moment you met her in the park, everything was beautiful. Days blurred into nights which blurred into days wrapped in the arms of your love. You’d nuzzle her awake in the mornings, her giggle echoing in your chest as she’d feebly attempt to escape your grasp. When you made her breakfast for her birthday- pancakes with maple syrup- and stumbled into the bedroom door, she’d pretend it didn’t wake her up. Her blushing cheeks and beaming smile when you sung to her, a blossoming kiss to thank you. When you made love, bodies entangled, your lips pressed soft ‘I love you’s into her skin. Her body a choir each time fingers, tongues, lips would scale her mountains and dive down for pearls. 

These moments lived in your heart.

And when she was sad, you were her blanket, her nightlight. You would gently stroke the tears away and banish nightmares with a kiss. Every year, on the saddest day, you gave her bluebells and forget-me-nots. Drove her to the cemetery and waited patiently, lovingly. Mourning a man you never met. A brother you never had. You felt her every emotion: you laughed when she laughed; cried when she cried; when anger filled her chest you stood loyally by her side ready for a fight.

That was when she loved you.

In the summer and fall three years ago, you travelled the world together. Held koalas, meditated, spotted lion cubs, climbed towers and visited castles. Of all the things you experienced, she was the most wonderous of all. Just you and her against the world, like it was meant to be. When her job dragged her out on stormy seas, you were her lighthouse, her call back home. Some days she would surprise you with a kiss and a rose; dance with you until sunset; make brownies with you at 3am because you couldn’t sleep. Some nights her hands made your body her clay, tracing fingertips over every curve, and she sculpted you a goddess. 

You knew then that she loved you. 

As the years went by, your devotion to her was resolute, but you couldn’t help but notice a change in her. Your morning nuzzles met with a grunt; flowers were left without water and she walked to the cemetery alone. The rose in her was wilting, and you had no power to nurture it. Then it happened. Whilst in the park and taking photos of ducks in the pond, you jumped as a bicycle collided with a tree next to you. No cyclist. Then a scream. You gazed around you, mouth open, as passers-by began to vanish. Lovers calling out to each other, arms out but only meeting dust. You waited for your own end and was met with… nothing.

You were left alone.

Running home, you waited, phone in hand, for hours. The sun setting and rising on your hopes and fears, only one name on your lips. Eventually a knock at the door. You were greeted by a tall, blond man who introduced himself as Steve. He sat you down and explained all. The fight. Your lover’s near success and then tragic defeat. He spoke of how much she cared for you, how she spoke of you often but was too afraid to get involved any further for fear of losing you. Suddenly the distancing made sense and it crushed your heart to rubble and then again to nothing. He left you to grieve, offering his number and a polite embrace, but it would never match the embrace of your love.   
Days blurred into nights which blurred into days with your hand wrapped around a bottle. Jack, Bailey, Tia, Jim… victims of your mourning sprawled around the floor, labels and sticky residues were all that remained. Some days you would get a surprise visit from Steve; he would help clean your apartment- out of guilt, you felt- the two of you trying to heal together. Some nights you sat on the floor of your living room, cradling a bottle and staring at the tiny, velvet, jewellery box on your coffee table. A taunting reminder of what could have been as you prayed for her to burst through the door and sweep you into her arms.

And still you waited for that day.

Five years later, the world had turned upside down again. Steve had confided in you about the plan to bring everyone back, including Wanda. Her name stabbed your heart and you fought hard not to relapse over the following two days. Then suddenly everyone reappeared. Those that were lost, returned home. In the streets, lovers clung onto each other like lifebuoys, parents held their children like precious stones. Dogs sprinted to their owners, tails waggling and lapping up their scent once again. You were overwhelmed with joy, but your thoughts cast themselves back to Wanda. And Steve. Suddenly the sky darkened and a huge aircraft broke through the clouds, an alien craft. Joy turned to horror as you locked your windows and doors. Pacing your living room as the emergency news broadcast played. Now seemed like the perfect time to drink.  
After a week, the sun shone once again. You sat on the bench and watched as birds flew playfully amongst themselves and families enjoyed picnics together. Strangers became friends and the world was saved once more. You smiled, for the first time in what felt like years, as you used your camera to take pictures of the scene before you, capturing the moment for fear of it being lost once more. Bluebells had grown by the pond and you sighed, you wished she was here to see them. But you doubted she would return to you now. Pulling yourself from your thoughts, you aimed your camera and tried to steady your hand, zooming in on the contrast of shimmering water and soft blue petals. As you did so, your hand shook again and your view moved to the edge of the pond where a beautiful woman with auburn hair stood. You froze, your heart trembling. The resemblance was incredible and you blinked hard as you looked up from your camera. The woman was walking slowly around the pond towards you. Instinctively, you laid your camera on the bench and shuffled forward. As the woman came closer, you were able to pick out her deep blue eyes, a large, beaming smile and a rose in her hand. Tears began to fill your eyes and you ran forward. “Wanda!” You shouted as you flew into her arms. She hugged you tight around your neck as you clung to her waist. You sobbed uncontrollably as she whispered ‘I love you’s into your ear. You never thought you’d see her again. But where she was, holding you. Just like she used to do.

Like she loved you.

From the moment you met her in the park, everything was beautiful. Days blurred into nights which blurred into days as she kissed away all your sadness. The now empty velvet jewellery box was tucked into your drawer, along with prescriptions and a photo album. You glanced around your living room- ‘Congratulations’ balloons on the walls, family mingling with avengers, Steve laughing heartily at your grandfather- then your eyes landed on the beautiful woman with auburn hair as her hand was ogled and cooed over by friends. She felt your gaze and looked up; a lopsided smile appeared on her face before she blew you a kiss. Sipping on your orange juice, you knew this moment would live within your heart forever. You loved her.

And she loved you.


End file.
